


Haikyuu!! Tumblr Prompt Fics

by kythen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hospitals, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt, semi-prophetic dreams
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2018-10-06 16:12:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10338760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kythen/pseuds/kythen
Summary: A collection of short Haikyuu!! fics based off tumblr prompts.





	1. Kurodai + "I'm at the hospital"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > Prompt:
>> 
>> _“I’m at the hospital”_
> 
> Warnings: Character Death 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this [ask](http://kythen.tumblr.com/post/157780122279/for-the-prompt-2-kurodai).

_“Daichi, where are you?”_

“I’m at the hospital.”

_“Daichi—”_

Daichi ends the call before hearing the rest of Suga’s reply, turning off his phone for good measure before he sits down heavily into one of the plastic chairs along the corridor. He is exhausted and he blinks up at the dimmed lights above him as the hospital prepares for the night.

“Hey,” Kuroo says, sitting in the chair next to him in his standard issue hospital gown. “What was that about?”

“Suga.”

Kuroo raises an eyebrow. “You know he’s going to get you back after this. He hates people hanging up on him.”

“I’ll deal with him later.”

“The room next door is always free,” Kuroo jokes and Daichi’s lips lift in a half-smile. “That man’s going to send someone here with his lethal chops one day, I swear.”

“You’d know,” Daichi says. “You were his favourite target when we were dating.”

“I didn’t tell you this earlier,” Kuroo says solemnly, “but he never stopped even after we got married.”

Daichi glances down at the ring on his fourth finger, still as bright as the day they first got it, well-worn around his finger. Kuroo has a matching one on his finger and he catches Daichi looking, preening as he sticks his hand out to catch the light.

It’s typical Kuroo, even if they are both stuck here in the hospital, surrounded by sterile lights and walls and the silence, and Daichi laughs. He wants to kiss him so badly.

\---

“Back again, darling?” Kuroo shifts into a more comfortable position on the plastic chair, his ankles sticking out from under the thin material of his pants. “I would have thought that my husband would be more of the responsible type, going home early, waking up early, looking after our kids… How’s Blue and Peaches by the way?”

“They’re fine.” Daichi settles into his usual chair, groaning quietly as his back hits the uncomfortable plastic backing. “Getting fat and happy, shedding all over your shirts…”

“ _Hey_ ,” Kuroo says indignantly. “Give them your shirts to shed on for a change.”

“I can’t. They only like to shed on the _finest material_ , which is what my shirts aren’t made of, sadly.”

“They’ve got good taste,” Kuroo grumbles, crossing his arms against his chest. “I’ve raised them too well.”

“They miss you,” Daichi says, resting the back of his head against the wall and shutting his eyes, relaxing just a tiny bit more in Kuroo’s company. “Come back soon, okay?”

\---

He nearly doesn’t make it before the hospital’s visiting hours are over and the nurse smiles wanly at him as he brisk walks past her, her eyes heavy with sleep. Their corner is always quiet, the way Daichi prefers it, and Kuroo is already there when Daichi arrives, his feet propped up on Daichi’s seat. When he sees Daichi, Kuroo swings his legs down, his feet touching the cold linoleum floor.

“Hey,” Kuroo says.

“Hey,” Daichi says back, sitting down on his chair. He only has half an hour to spend with Kuroo before the sleepy nurse starts making her rounds, closing one eye to the both of them as she passes them once and then firmly but gently shooing Daichi out for the night on her way back.

“Daichi, you’re tired,” Kuroo says, his eyes concerned.

“I always am,” Daichi says, sighing as he slumps down in his chair. “Since high school, through university, through my working life… When have you not seen me tired, Tetsu?”

“You always take on too much,” Kuroo says chidingly.

“You’re not much better off than me.”

“Touché.” Kuroo chuckles but there isn’t much mirth behind it tonight.

Daichi sits up, angling his body to face Kuroo, to see him better in the dimmed lights. He is in that same hospital gown as usual, draped unflatteringly over his bony frame. At some point of time after entering the hospital, Kuroo had started getting thinner, the lean muscles he had built up from years of volleyball wearing down with underuse. His ankles are too bony, his feet too pale under the too short hems of his pants. The only thing surviving is his hair, making a valiant effort to stay upright even under the neglect, which Daichi has started to appreciate more than ever.

Kuroo catches him looking and he doesn’t preen for Daichi like he always does when he catches Daichi looking at him for longer than he should. He smiles but like his laughter there isn’t much behind it, not while it is shadowed in a kind of sadness that Daichi has come to associate with dim hospital lights and uncomfortable plastic chairs.

He only has fifteen minutes left before visiting hours are over.

“You can’t keep doing this, Daichi,” Kuroo says. “You’re wearing yourself out.”

“Tetsu,” Daichi sits all the way up, his hands clenching against his thighs.

“People are going to start thinking that you’re a madman who keeps coming to this corner to talk to yourself, if they haven’t already pegged you as one.”

“I don’t care.”

“I know you don’t care about your image but I do,” Kuroo says, reaching out to touch Daichi’s hand.

Ten minutes left and the nurse is going to come by soon and despite her best efforts, Daichi knows she is going to stare because he is crying again like every time Kuroo tries to have this talk with him.

“Daichi,” Kuroo says gently and Daichi looks up into his eyes and tries not to mind the way the light goes right through them instead of reflecting back. Or the way Kuroo’s hand hovers right on top of his instead of touching him because he can’t, and when he does that Daichi thinks he can almost feel Kuroo’s touch instead of the cold, empty air.

“I love you,” Kuroo tells him fondly, firmly, sadly, “but you have to let me go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ _please don't go_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u7deClndzQw)


	2. Kurodai + "I heard you scream. Nightmares again?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > Prompt:
>> 
>> _“I heard you scream. Nightmares again?”_ (slightly tweaked)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this [ask](http://kythen.tumblr.com/post/157863588094/for-the-hurtcomfort-thingy-kurodai-12-i).
> 
> Sort of follow-up to this [three sentence fic](http://kythen.tumblr.com/post/151480289484/kurodai-apocalypse-au).

They’re running out of food, which means that Daichi will have to trek out to the edges of town again, where all the big warehouses are with their torn down doors and gaping windows, to scavenge for food.

Kuroo goes with him, as usual, the both of them armed to the teeth because you never know what you’ll face when it’s the end of the world. Daichi knows, and he knows that it’s not zombies or monsters or even comets raining down on them like in the movies. It’s human beings. Human beings in a lawless world, the most unpredictable, the scariest creatures to roam the world at its end. Daichi knows this because he’s one of them, one of the many just trying to survive the best he can before the end of the world gets to him.

It’s a lot better having Kuroo by his side, who chats as he walks, his eyes alert and scanning the area as they reach the warehouses. He won’t say this out loud—not anytime soon anyway—but Daichi doesn’t know what he would do without him.

\---

“I heard you scream last night,“ Kuroo says conversationally as they spread out on a grassy patch on a hill near their base, with seven cans of beans and one tin of saury piled between them. “Nightmares again?”

"No,” Daichi denies then decides against it. “Yes. What do you expect when the world’s in such a state?”

“I get nightmares too,” Kuroo admits, his face turned up towards the sky.

They spend the next few moments in silence, lying side by side, watching the clouds roll by above them. It’s almost peaceful.

“The world is dying, Kuroo,” Daichi says at last, talking up at the sky. “I just don’t know how much longer we can last in it.”

“Well, I’m going to last forever.”

“What?” Daichi laughs out loud at the sheer conviction in Kuroo’s voice, caught by surprise.

“And you are too, Daichi,” Kuroo continues as if Daichi hadn’t interrupted. “Do you know why?”

“I’m not sure I want to know,” Daichi muses, “but why?”

“It’s because you said ‘yes’ to me that time and I’m not ready to give that up yet.” Kuroo’s fingers brush against his, burrowing between the cracks in Daichi’s fingers and fitting against his hand like it belongs there. “We’re going to make it, Daichi. Don’t write the world off as dead yet when we’re still in it.”

“Poetic as usual,” Daichi remarks, closing his hand around Kuroo’s. “How did I ever resist your charms back then?”

“Too much interference. The end of the world has opened your eyes to my multiple charms so that’s one good thing it’s done at least.”

“One good thing against the many, many bad.”

“It’s a start. Give the world a chance, Daichi.”

\---

“Daichi?”

“Hm?”

“Can I sleep with you tonight?”

It is getting dark, the sunset bearing down on the hill and bringing with it all the appropriate shades of orange and pink, now tinged with an ominous shadow emanating from the parts of the world that have already fallen away.

Daichi squeezes Kuroo’s hand in his, their fingers warm from hours of being interlaced together. “Sure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [sleep well tonight](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cmq5yUa6e6s)


	3. Kurodai + in dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > Prompt:
>> 
>> _in dreams_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this [ask](http://kythen.tumblr.com/post/159498183704/kurodai-16-in-dreams).

Daichi has dreams, sometimes.

Sometimes they are about the past, which isn’t anything unusual. And sometimes they are about the future, which is where things get a little more interesting.

Nights before he has to choose which high school he wants to go to, he dreams about wings, pitch black and wide, leading the way before him and sprouting from his very back. He chooses Karasuno and he doesn’t regret it, the entire two years going on three he has been here. Sure, things haven’t exactly worked out as he imagined, but they are trying.

Nights before his third year at Karasuno starts, he dreams of a sun, a moon, the stars, and an all-encompassing darkness that surrounds them. The day he steps into the gym for their first practice with the first years, he takes a look around and just, sort of, goes _oh_. Sometimes symbolism can’t get any more literal than that.

Things are fine, he has good and bad dreams. Things are not fine, he has good and bad dreams.

But then, one night, he dreams again and it feels more vivid, more real than ever. There is a weight against his back, hands skimming his sides and brushing up against his arms. Daichi holds his breath, at once embarrassed yet intrigued by all of it. Is this a dream or a _dream_ dream? Usually he doesn’t find out until it is too late.

A chuckle grazes his ear, followed by warm lips that shape and form his name.

 _“Daichi,”_ the man behind him says and Daichi wakes up, gasping for breath and uncomfortably hot under the sheets.

The next day, they are due to meet Nekoma, their long-awaited, fated rivals of the trash heap, and so Daichi puts the dream out of his head, tries not to think about it, tries to think only of wholesome volleyball thoughts the whole time they are on their way to the sports park.

It works, up until the moment Daichi squares up before Nekoma’s captain and gets beaten to the punch for introductions.

The other captain sticks a hand out, his lips ( _warm lips that shape and form his name_ ) curving into a smirk-smile as he says, “I’m Kuroo Tetsurou.”

“Sawamura Daichi,” Daichi says and he grips Kuroo’s hand a little too hard, his body suddenly too tense as he stares at Kuroo. There is a vague panic building up in him, a different kind of panic from the one he has about this match, because he knows he has heard that voice in a dream before.


	4. Kurodai + Zip Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > Prompt:
>> 
>> _Leave an “Zip Me” in my ask, and I’ll write a drabble about one character dressing another, or the other way around [this can also be used for shutting them up as well, but feel free to specify.]_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this [ask](http://kythen.tumblr.com/post/171454455824/zip-me-kurodai-i-love-your-fics).

Daichi swears Kuroo’s lips are turning blue when he meets him at the bus stop.

“You’re freezing,” Daichi says, hurrying under the shelter of the bus stop. It had started snowing on his way here, a light powder dusting of snow drifting down from the night sky. Daichi hadn’t thought to bring an umbrella when he was just here to pass Kuroo a book he needed for tomorrow’s class and all he has is the jacket on his back to keep the snow off.

Kuroo doesn’t even have that. Out here in near freezing temperatures, Kuroo is only wearing a sweater, maybe two, and fleece-lined pants which Daichi knows he has been wearing for three days in a row. He is shivering when Daichi comes close, his hands already reaching for Daichi before he even says hello.

“T-tell me something I don’t know,” Kuroo retorts, his teeth chattering as he puts his arms around Daichi and slips his hands into his pockets, ignoring the fact that Daichi’s pockets are already occupied.

Daichi hisses at the icy touch of Kuroo’s hands against his. “Warm clothing would probably keep you from freezing.”

“S-smartass.”

“So what brings you out in these temperatures in what’s essentially your pyjamas?” Daichi asks as Kuroo presses himself to his back.

“Your lovely face, that is. Also, t-the book you’re holding.”

Daichi manoeuvres said book out of his pocket with much difficulty since his pocket, as deep as it is, was not meant to hold one book and two hands. “You know I would have waited for you to get dressed before coming out.”

“Yeah, but I wanted to _s-see_ you,” Kuroo mumbles into Daichi’s hood. “As soon as possible.”

Warmth blooms in Daichi’s face and he stops fidgeting with the book and Kuroo’s hand. He had been thinking of handing the book over to Kuroo then rushing back to his dorm to catch up on some much-needed sleep, and he thought Kuroo would have had the same plans, but it seems that the infrequent, fleeting meetings between them whenever they could spare the time have been bothering Kuroo more than he thought.

It isn’t as if Daichi hasn’t missed his boyfriend in between classes and the never-ending deadlines but they had both entered Japan’s most prestigious university with the thought of doing well. And to do well, it meant that they had to tackle their studies with a single-minded determination that barely left time for volleyball and each other as the semester flew by. Daichi has seen Kuroo in between classes and on some weekends but it was barely more than a hi-and-bye instead of the intimacy that came with dating.

Kuroo shivers against Daichi’s back, still suffering despite his newly acquired heater, and Daichi feels several things at once—pity, amusement, affection—before he detaches himself from his newly acquired carapace. Kuroo whines at the loss, looking betrayed when Daichi turns around to face him. Then Daichi shucks off his jacket, goosebumps rippling over his skin as he trades the cocooned warmth of his jacket for the chill of the icy wind, and wraps his jacket around Kuroo. The look of betrayal turns into surprise and Kuroo does absolutely nothing to help Daichi get his jacket on him, standing stock-still with his arms limp on either side of him.

“Come on, Kuroo,” Daichi says laughingly, “I know you’re an icicle but if you don’t put on the jacket soon, we’re both going to freeze out here.”

“I mean, then you’re going to freeze,” Kuroo objects but obeys as Daichi lifts his arm and stuffs it into one padded sleeve.

“Mm, no I won’t. For one, I’m made of sterner stuff than you are. Country boy and all, you know,” Daichi teases as he stuffs Kuroo’s other arm into the other sleeve.

“You’re so good to me, country boy,” Kuroo breathes reverently.

“Well, one of us has to stop you from dying of hypothermia because you can’t dress for the weather, city boy.” Daichi tugs the jacket over Kuroo’s shoulders firmly. “Now make some room for me.”

Daichi steps in close and wraps his arms around Kuroo's waist, sighing in relief as he burrows his hands under the residue warmth of his jacket. For once, he doesn't mind the height difference between the both of them as he nuzzles Kuroo's neck, pressing his chest flush against Kuroo's to leech off his heat—or lend Kuroo his, more accurately. Kuroo catches on quickly after that, and moves just as quickly as he stuffs his hands into the pockets of Daichi's jacket, wrapping his arms and the padded cloth of his jacket around Daichi's back.

"You have the best ideas," Kuroo says happily, his eyes crinkling under his ruffled fringe as he looks at Daichi. "I’m _warm_ again and I’m hugging you. That’s my two basic conditions for survival so this means that I live to see another day."

"You'd better live to see tomorrow after I came all the way here to pass you this book," Daichi mumbles with his nose pressed against Kuroo's neck.

"If you kiss me now, I'll live a whole week more so you'll actually get your book back."

Daichi huffs out a laugh. Kuroo's logic is flawless and so Daichi leans up on his toes, closing the gap between them to press warmth to the inviting curve of Kuroo's lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Find me here: [tumblr](http://kythen.tumblr.com) / [twitter](http://twitter.com/catcrowcalls)


End file.
